


Googling It For Science

by MA477LL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA477LL/pseuds/MA477LL
Summary: Alex tries to find information on Google. It backfires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. And crack. Fluffy crack? My sincere apologies for this.

She googles it.

It is a terrible idea and she would never admit to it, but she googles it... for science.

Of course she does.

Not that she needs an excuse, but it _is_ late and she _is_ bored while MATLAB is computing her latest simulations on kryptonian-related protein replications, and her SAS server is running bootstrapping routines so that she can calculate the distributional properties of her sample variables. Also, in Alex experience, popular culture, stereotypes and a surprising amount of common sense end up making their way to the Internet.

She is definitely not looking over her shoulder as she opens a new window in her browser, takes a deep breath, shrugs her shoulders once and quickly types, “lesbian sex.”

She is _not_ blushing.

Not much, anyway.

Not that Google turns out to be much help.

She rolls her eyes. _Of course_ : 53 million references… and most of them appear to be porn, anyway. Somewhere on page 14 she finds a link to something that looks like a research study conducted by a UK University. It even contains a video. She turns in her chair to again check that nobody is around. It is almost 9PM. That reduces the likelihood of anyone walking in, but just in case, she turns the monitor a bit towards the wall.

To be extra sure, she walks to the door and checks that her screen cannot be seen from it.

 _All right._ _Come on, Danvers._

She takes a big breath and clicks on the video. Five minutes into it, she has about had enough of it. It is not quite what she was expecting. _To put it mildly_. The girls on the video look… fake, somehow. One of the girls, the blonde one with the really long red nails, April Fills, is apparently thinking of pleasuring the brunette girl, Connie Linguis, with the heel of her shoe?

She grimaces.

Not that Alex knows much about the topic, but this appears to be an entirely _wrong_ and _implausible_ depiction of intimacy between women.

She _hopes_.

“Alex!”

“GOD!”

“Alex? Are you ok?”

“FINE.” She scrambles to stop the video and right herself on the chair. “Yes, yes. Fine.” She turns towards her sister, hand on chest. She swallows. “What are you doing here?”

“You were not in your apartment, so I thought you might be here,” she smiles and winks in a manner Kara probably thinks is suggestive, “or at Maggie’s.” She regards Alex carefully. “Yeah, but mostly I thought you’d be here. Are you sure you are ok? You look weird.”

“Yes, of course. Never better.”

“Your heart is beating really fast.”

Alex looks at the floor, pushes her hair back, “that is because you surprised me.”

“Ooook, and what were you watching?” And before Alex can stop her, she uses her super-speed to take a seat in one of the other spare chairs in the office, gently moves Alex's own chair out of the way and clicks on the video.

Because this is Alex's life, the video restarts at full volume, loud moans filling the office.

“Oh my god, Alex!” Kara’s eyes open wide, her jaw dropping almost comically. “WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH THAT SHOE?”

“Stop! Stop it!” Alex scrambles for the mouse, launching herself over Kara’s lap as the wheels of her chair start sliding away from Kara’s, until she manages to wrestle the mouse from Kara’s limp fingers, quickly stopping the video. “I’m doing research,” she almost whines.

“But-, but, but,” Kara points at the screen with one finger, eyes wild, and grabs Alex around the waist, trying to help her, “did you see? With the shoe?”

Alex shakes her head and tries to disentangle herself from Kara’s embrace.

There is a loud cough coming from the open door, “hey, Danvers.”

“MAGGIE!”

“SAWYER!”

Maggie stops just inside the door, cocking her head to the side and carefully assessing Alex and Supergirl. They are sitting very close together, in fact, she could have sworn that Alex was pretty much sitting on Supergirl’s lap? They both look alarmingly flushed.

She raises an eyebrow, a bit more tentative, unsure of what she has walked into. “Alex?”

Alex rights herself and pushes away from Kara and her chair so fast that she loses her footing and ends up flat on her ass on the floor.

It hits her then. How ridiculous this whole thing is, and she starts to laugh until tears run down her face.

Maggie approaches her slowly, like one would a wild animal. “Hey, let me help you up,” she says softly.

“I’m sorry,” Alex tries to explain, but she’s laughing too hard, “the sex,” more laughs, “googling it, but Connie Linguis,” another guffaw, “and then, the shoe!”

Maggie looks at Supergirl, but Supergirl is still staring at the screen. A look of mild horror on her face. “Supergirl?”

Supergirl turns to look at Maggie and nods sombrely, “there was a shoe.”

“Ok,” Maggie says. “Fine. Sure. I don’t want to know. Up with you,” she says as she grabs Alex's arm firmly and helps her to stand up. “You ok?” she asks softly, only for Alex to hear.

Alex nods, still trying to control her laughter. It seems to be tapering off into a hiccuping fit. “Supergirl, we are going to go,” Maggie says, as she interlinks her arm with Alex's and walks to the door, purposely placing herself between Alex and Supergirl. “See you around.”

Supergirl waves her fingers in their general direction, back to staring at the screen. “Yeah, you too,” she says weakly.

xxx

They stop at the end of the corridor. “Hey, I know we agreed to go out tonight, but if you are working on something with Supergirl-,”

“No, no.” Alex says quickly. “Let’s go. You made reservations,” then, in a softer tone, “I’ve really been looking forward to a night out with you,” she smiles.

And so Maggie _tries_.

She really does. Because she has also been looking forward to dinner and _perhaps more_ afterwards with Alex tonight.

But she feels moody and insecure after finding Alex on Supergirl’s lap.

She has her pride, though. She will _not_ ask.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Alex tries to talk about work, but she is also struggling, still embarrassed by the events of the afternoon, unable to break the tension between them. By the time Maggie drives her back to her place, she is almost in tears. Frustrated with herself and the situation. Maggie does not turn off the car engine, but she turns towards Alex, grabbing her hand and running her thumb carefully over Alex’s fingers. “Hey,” she whispers. “I was a terrible date tonight, rain check?”

“No, you were perfect.” Alex says. “I am the one who spoilt it all. I’m sorry.”

Maggie gives her a half smile and moves to give Alex a kiss on the cheek. Alex quickly reaches up, placing her hand on Maggie’s own cheek and turning their faces, so that she can kiss her lips instead. Maggie kisses her back, and when Alex opens her mouth and softly bites Maggie’s lower lip, Maggie breathes into her mouth, giving Alex the courage she needed, “come upstairs?”

Maggie breaks the kiss and hesitates for a moment, looking into Alex's eyes, their faces close together. “Are you sure?”

Alex nods, reaching to caress Maggie’s arm. “Yes, I want to explain,” she laughs quietly. “And kiss you some more, but mostly explain,” a breath, “I hate that you have been so quiet tonight.”

Maggie turns off the engine of the car. “Lead the way, Danvers.”

xxx

They sit on the couch, in front of the fire. Alex serves them both a glass of an amber looking liquid. “For courage,” Alex says, as she knocks her drink back.

It stops Maggie from drinking hers. “What is it, Alex,” a breath. “Should I be worried? I don’t know what I walked into this evening, but it looked,” she pauses. “I don’t know what it looked like,” she takes a drink from her own glass, mostly just to _do_ something.

“I was googling lesbian sex.”

“Pffftttt,” Maggie’s drink comes out of her nose, “what-, what?”

“Before, in the office,” Alex stands up to grab some napkins and gives Maggie a few.

Maggie blows her nose. “Shit, that burns,” she complains, her voice lower than usual, eyes watering slightly.

“It’s the ethanol. This particular brand is labelled as ‘40% alcohol,’ which is the common name used for ethanol, and when it touches the pituitary glands-,”

“Alex.”

“Yeah, ok,” a breath. She sits back down, closer to Maggie than before, her arm going around Maggie’s slim form. After a second, Maggie slumps against her.

It gives Alex pause, the way they just _fit_ together.

“I was bored, running some programs in my computer and waiting for you, and so I googled lesbian sex on my PC.”

“You did.”

“There was a video.”

“A video.” Maggie is smiling softly at her, clearly amused.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Alex says and kisses Maggie’s cheek. “Yes, a video. It was horrible. These two oh, I don’t know,” she rolls her eyes, “ _inflatable dolls_ , were,” she moves her fingers in a back and forth manner, “you know.”

“I surely don’t.”

“Well, sex.”

“Lesbian in nature, it appears, you told me.”

“Maggie,” Alex laughs. “God, I am so embarrassed. Anyway, so one of them had high heels on, and the other started licking her shoe for some reason, and then, she wanted the shoe in her-,” more hand-waving and eye pointing, “her-, _you know_ ," she shudders a bit, "and then, Supergirl appeared, and,” this part she whines, “she is super fast, Maggie, and she totally caught me.”

A long pause. “I want to die a bit.”

Maggie gives her a kiss, and then, hugs Alex tightly to her, laughing softly. Relieved and happy to be here, with this wonderful woman. “Geez, Danvers. You really make an impression, every time, don’t you.”

Alex just burrows into her embrace, kissing and biting Maggie’s neck, face hidden in her hair.

“You don’t need Google,” Maggie breathes. “You can ask me anything, you know that, right?”

“I do. I was just bored.”

“Did you think you may get a chance to apply that knowledge soon?” Maggie asks in a breathy voice. Alex proximity is affecting her. She should not be noticing these things when Alex is just talking to her, but Alex's breasts are pressing against her chest, and she smells wonderfully. Maggie feels warm all over. From Alex, the fire, the drink she inhaled.

“Maybe,” Alex says, as she moves to tentatively open the top button of Maggie’s shirt. Maggie reciprocates by sliding her hands under Alex's shirt, caressing warm skin.

“Oh,” Alex moans. “Maggie.”

Maggie trembles, “god, Alex.” She pushes Alex back, pressing her into the cushions of the sofa, kissing everywhere she can reach, touching Alex all over.

When Maggie's fingers finally slide between her legs, Alex exhales and exhales and exhales.

 _Google, you had no idea_ , Alex thinks.

FIN.


End file.
